yūgen
by marblehazel
Summary: setidaknya Yoongi menciumnya; setidaknya Yoongi menciumnya; setidaknya Yoongi menciumnya sehingga membunuh pun tidak apa-apa. BTS - YoonKook/YoonMin ; AU. Made for lilcyriel.


_made for_ _ **lilcyriel**_

 _happy (belated) birthday, bae!_

* * *

Yoongi menggamit lengan kanan Jungkook lembut walau sedetik setelahnya lengan itu telah terkunci, bergabung bersama lengan kiri di atas kepala pemiliknya. Ditahannya kedua pergelangan Jungkook dengan sebelah tangan, sementara bibirnya masih sibuk berurusan dengan bibir kekasihnya. Tiap kali lidah mereka bertemu, Yoongi bertingkah seolah itu kali pertama mereka berjumpa sehingga perlu diadakan beberapa pautan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Jungkook sedikit berontak, menagih sejumlah oksigen yang diperlukannya untuk tetap memagut bibir Yoongi. Yoongi-nya.

Yoongi melepas tautan bibir mereka, bertumpu pada lutut diantara kedua kaki jenjang Jeon Jungkook. Ia meletakkan kedua lengan Jungkook di atas sandaran tangan sofa khaki di ruang tamunya. Napasnya sedikit terengah, sedang Jeon Jungkook kepayahan mengais oksigen hingga ia perlu bernapas melalui mulut.

"Stay still." bisik Yoongi.

* * *

"Hei. Kenapa diam saja?" ujar Yoongi setelah menggulung fettuccini carbonaranya dengan garpu, menyuap besar kumpulan kalori ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku harus pergi malam ini. Ada projek kelompok dengan Jimin." Jungkook menjawab sekenanya, mengetuk-ngetuk ujung Converse kelabunya ke lantai. Tangan kirinya menyangga dagu, raut wajahnya memberi kesan jika kepalanya akan terkulai seperti mayat jika tidak ditopang tangan. Ia mendengus, "Ah, aku pikir aku bisa mendapatkan akhir pekan yang menyenangkan."

"Jimin? Jimin yang itu?" Yoongi meletakkan garpunya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Yang itu."

"Yang mengikutiku sampai flat seperti orang gila dan memotretku ribuan kali untuk dijadikan bahan—"

"Berhenti bicara konyol. Kau membuatku takut." Jungkook mendengus (lagi), kali ini lebih keras hingga seseorang yang tengah menyantap sepiring besar pasta aglio e'olio terbatuk karena kaget.

"Bicara formal." Yoongi menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, mempertajam pandangan, lalu mengacungkan garpu ke arah Jungkook seperti orang sinting.

"Hm."

"Dosen gila." Yoongi berkata singkat, membuat Jungkook ingin memberikan seribu thumbs up untuk komentar tersebut. "Berdua saja?"

"Berempat. Tapi kami sudah sepakat dan membagi tugas kerja menjadi dua. Aku bekerja dengannya." Jungkook membuka mulutnya, berharap Yoongi menyuapinya pasta berkrim itu.

Yoongi, yang setolol dan setidakpeka batu, samasekali tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang menunggunya menyuapkan fettuccini. "Ah. Aku mengerti," ia mengangguk, menyuap pasta untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook mengatupkan mulutnya dengan keras.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan menantang. Jungkook bergeming.

"Dimana rumahnya?" tanya Yoongi lagi, antara mencoba mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya atau hanya memecah kecanggungan sejak mereka tiba di restoran ini empat puluh lima menit lalu.

"Bukan rumah. Apartemen. Intinya apartemen bagus." Jungkook menyodorkan piring berisi spaghetti bolognese—menu biasa yang selalu dipesannya tiap kali ia datang kesini—yang masih utuh ke arah Yoongi. "Aku harus pergi." Jungkook memandang arlojinya lalu berdiri.

"Jaga dirimu." Yoongi ikut berdiri. "Besok aku ada janji bertemu teman sekolah. Lusa nanti datanglah ke flat. Nah, dan jangan lupa pakai pakaian hangat. Musim dingin telah tiba."

"Kau berbicara seperti kita hidup di abad pertengahan." Jungkook terkekeh, menyampirkan jaket cokelat ke bahunya. "Kita punya ponsel, hyung. Nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu."

* * *

Yoongi mengaduk-ngaduk seporsi ramyeon di atas kompor dengan sepasang sumpit. Menyobek bumbunya dengan gigi, lalu membubuhkannya ke dalam panci asal-asalan. Jam digital di atas rak menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan Jungkook masih belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Sesibuk itukah?" Yoongi berdecak, mematikan kompor lalu mengangkat panci dan memindahkannya ke atas meja bar ramping di sebelah kompor. Ia mengacak-ngacak lemari es untuk mencari sestoples kimchi—yang setelah ditemukan ia lempar ke atas meja, dan stoples itu mendarat denhan mulus di atas meja. Beruntung ia melemparnya dengan sempurna karena jika tidak, stoples kimchi itu pasti telah berhamburan—lalu duduk di atas bar stool.

Sesekali Yoongi melirik ponselnya yang sepi notifikasi. Apakah sebaiknya dia menelepon duluan? Apakah itu akan mengganggu?

Yoongi meletakkan sumpitnya di samping panci, lalu meraih ponselnya. Ia membuka layar kunci dengan sederet angka yang bahkan dapat diketiknya tanpa berpikir. Enam angka nol. Memang tidak diperlukan kemampuan berpikir. Yoongi menyentuh layar ponselnya beberapa kali, lalu menaruh ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahu. Tangan kirinya kembali meraih sumpit.

Nada sambung terdengar. Yoongi menggigit ujung sumpitnya. Bunyi 'tut' panjang mengisi ruang kepalanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Lalu terputus.

"Sial." Yoongi melempar sumpitnya. Dua tangkai logam panjang itu menggelinding, jatuh ke lantai. "Beraninya dia menolak panggilanku."

Yoongi menelepon Jungkook sekali lagi. Kali ini, nada sambung terdengar hingga sembilan kali, lalu Jungkook mengangkatnya tanpa berbicara. Sunyi.

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook!" Yoongi memulai pembicaraan. Jungkook, di seberang sana, diam. Yoongi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan ponselnya atau apa.

"Jungkook?" Yoongi kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya, kali ini disergap rasa was-was. Ia menjilat bibir dengan gugup.

Telinganya menangkap deru napas.

Yoongi tidak yakin apakah itu kesalahan ponselnya atau memang Jungkook tengah mendengus-dengus seperti banteng di depan lubang mikrofon.

"Jungkook. Kau tidur? Tidurlah kalau begitu." Yoongi menutup panggilan. Sekali waktu dia pernah menelepon Jungkook sewaktu si kelinci itu sedang terlelap, dan ia mendapatkan dengusan senada.

Jadi Jungkook sudah pulang, tidur di pembaringannya dengan nyaman. Tidak ada yang perlu Yoongi khawatirkan, bukan?

* * *

Yoongi mengawali harinya dengan mengirim pesan singkat kepada sang kekasih.

Yoongi Min: Selamat pagi.

Yoongi Min sent a sticker.

To-do list: Menyapa Jungkook - selesai!

Yoongi sedang memandang stiker yang baru saja ia kirimkan dengan puas, ketika tiba-tiba pesan yang baru ia kirimkan bertanda telah dibaca. Yoongi menanti jawaban.

Semenit.

Dia pasti masih setengah sadar.

Dua menit.

Selama itukah waktu yang diperlukan untuk menulis 'selamat pagi juga'?

Tiga menit.

Apakah dia sedang mencari stiker yang bagus untuk menjawab?

Pikiran Yoongi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah dia masih marah karena ditelepon dua kali semalam?

Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Ia berniat menelepon Jungkook, namun ia urungkan. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, menyambar handuk di atas kursi lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Hei, Min Yoongi!"

"Ah, Akhirnya kau datang. Aku membeku di luar sini." Yoongi menggosok-gosok tangan, mencoba menghangatkannya.

"Musim dingin telah tiba~" senandung Jung Hoseok ceria, melepas sarung tangannya lalu menepuk-nepukannya ke bahu Yoongi. "Cerialah sedikit. Kau tidak berubah."

"Dasar ketua senat paling ceria sepanjang sejarah." cibir Yoongi, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel. Rambutnya berantakan ditiup angin dingin. "Ayo masuk, aku butuh kopi panas."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kafe, duduk di set meja paling pojok. Setelah Hoseok memesan dua gelas kopi dan seporsi pastry kepada seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh mungil, ia berbincang dengan seorang kawan wanita yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di sana. Yoongi memakluminya—Hoseok ketua senat saat sekolah, dia populer, tentu saja—dan memilih untuk mengecek ponselnya selama Hoseok berbicara dengan temannya.

Ada dua pesan singkat. Dua-duanya dari Jungkook, yang ternyata telah dikirim sejak pagi, tidak lama setelah ia menyapanya pagi ini. Yoongi tidak mengecek ponselnya sejak itu. Ia menarik napas lega.

Jungkook Jeon: Aku lelah sekali.

Jungkook Jeon: Besok sore aku akan datang ke flatmu.

Yoongi menjawab singkat pesan-pesan itu, yang langsung dibaca oleh Jungkook—walau tidak dibalas lagi olehnya.

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya di meja, tepat ketika Hoseok kembali duduk. Ia telah selesai berbincang, dengan siapapun ia berbincang tadi.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka, dan Yoongi menyesap americano panasnya sebelum bertanya, "Bung, kau kenal Park Jimin?"

Hoseok mengerutkan kening sambil mengunyah kulit luar sebuah pastry hangat. "Sepertinya. Seangkatan dengan kita?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Dua tahun di bawah kita."

Pandangan Hoseok berbinar, bagai telah mendapatkan ilham. "Ah, yang itu."

"Kau tahu dia?"

Hoseok mengangguk, yakin. "Dia kerap datang ke ruang bimbingan konseling."

Yoongi baru saja hendak bertanya kenapa, namun Jung Hoseok telah menyela.

"Kurasa mentalnya sedikit terganggu. Entahlah, tapi dia melukai teman sekelasnya. Tidak sekali dua kali. Tapi entahlah, siapa tahu aku salah,"—Hoseok menenggak lattenya—"Kudengar dia mengikutimu beberapa kali."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Dan memotretku. Jungkook memukulnya ketika dia tahu. Kudengar hidung orang aneh itu patah."

"Uuuuuh," Hoseok setengah tertawa, setengah iri. "protective boyfriend." ucapnya dengan aksen korea yang kental, hingga Yoongi perlu sepuluh detik untuk memahami arti peurotektipeu boiprendeu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan Park Jimin?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi, bingung.

Yoongi mengulum bibir. "Dia sekelompok dengan Jungkook."

"Dengan orang yang menonjoknya?" Hoseok terkekeh, disusul tawa hambar Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoongi berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk, nomor tak dikenal. Yoongi mengangguk kepada Hoseok, memberi isyarat dengan tangannya—'tunggu sebentar'—yang langsung disetujui Hoseok.

"Halo?" ujar Yoongi, menerka-nerka siapakah yang meneleponnya.

Hoseok meneguk lattenya sekali lagi, memperhatikan nyala api di pendiangan. Cukup efektif dalam mengusir hawa dingin, tak kalah dengan pemanas ruangan.

* * *

Yoongi menggamit lengan kanan Jungkook lembut walau sedetik setelahnya lengan itu telah terkunci, bergabung bersama lengan kiri di atas kepala pemiliknya. Ditahannya kedua pergelangan Jungkook dengan sebelah tangan, sementara bibirnya masih sibuk berurusan dengan bibir kekasihnya. Tiap kali lidah mereka bertemu, Yoongi bertingkah seolah itu kali pertama mereka berjumpa sehingga perlu diadakan beberapa pautan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Jungkook sedikit berontak, menagih sejumlah oksigen yang diperlukannya untuk tetap memagut bibir Yoongi. Yoongi-nya.

Yoongi melepas tautan bibir mereka, bertumpu pada lutut diantara kedua kaki jenjang Jeon Jungkook. Ia meletakkan kedua lengan Jungkook di atas sandaran tangan sofa khaki di ruang tamunya. Napasnya sedikit terengah, sedang Jeon Jungkook kepayahan mengais oksigen hingga ia perlu bernapas melalui mulut.

"Stay still." bisik Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangguk ringan, netranya mengekor sang kekasih yang beranjak, membuka lemari. Lalu kembali dengan sebuah dasi hitam motif lebah yang Jungkook tahu pasti berlabel Gucci. Yoongi masih berpakaian lengkap, walau setengah kemejanya telah basah oleh keringat—entah keringatnya atau keringat Jungkook. Rambut kelabunya lembap menempel di kening. Bibirnya dikatupkan, sedang hidungnya masih sedikit kepayahan bernapas. Bingkai wajahnya yang sempurna. Lengannya. Tuhan, Jungkook bisa gila.

Yoongi meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook, menyatukannya dengan sebuah simpul kuat dari dasi. Perlahan ia memastikan bahwa ikatan itu cukup bagus untuk menahan Jungkook bergerak, lalu ia menyimpulnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. Jungkook memandang Yoongi dari bawah, memperhatikan jemari kekasihnya yang begitu terampil.

Yoongi menelan ludah. Jeon Jungkook kini setengah telanjang, dengan kedua tangan terikat, wajah merona dan bibir memikat—berbaring di sofanya. Ia menyugar rambut, membuat kening pucatnya yang basah terekspos. Yoongi memungut kaus hitam Jungkook yang ia lucuti dari tubuh pemiliknya, menghirup aromanya. Aroma yang tidak biasa.

"Tunggu sebentar." ujar Yoongi, menjatuhkan kaus Jungkook. "Aku meninggalkan kondomku di kamar mandi."

"Jangan," sergah Jungkook, berusaha duduk— gagal. "Lakukan saja."

"Kau tahu aku terbiasa memakainya." Yoongi berucap, setengah berbisik dengan mata memicing lalu melangkah menjauh.

Jungkook mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Sesaat otaknya berhenti bekerja. Tidak. Yoongi bilang dia ke kamar mandi. Dia tahu benar suara pintu depan ketika dibuka.

Ia menanti.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Napasnya tertahan. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba menajamkan telinga. Hanya detak jam dinding yang dapat ditangkapnya.

Tepat ketika ia melompat dari sofa dengan tangan terikat, dua orang polisi mengarahkan dua buah pistol ke kepalanya.

.

"Mendekamlah selamanya di neraka, Park Jimin." Yoongi berbisik, menatap Park Jimin yang balik menatapnya dengan sengit.

* * *

the end

* * *

 _Happy birthday to lilcyriel a.k.a dimaskanjeng yang siap menggandakan paket datamu! Gimana, pasti udah pengen nonjok sang 2k Words Goddess ini kan? (p)unch._

* * *

Extra

Hoseok meneguk lattenya sekali lagi, memperhatikan nyala api di pendiangan. Cukup efektif dalam mengusir hawa dingin, tak kalah dengan pemanas ruangan.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi roboh menyusul ponselnya yang telah tiba di lantai lebih dulu.

.

"Bedebah itu membunuhnya!" jerit Yoongi. "Jungkook-ku, Jungkook-ku yang manis."

.

"Kami tidak bisa melacaknya. Petugas lobi apartemen bilang tersangka pergi pagi-pagi buta." Polisi menatap Yoongi penuh sesal.

Yoongi bangkit. "Dia mengirimiku pesan."

.

"Dia berpikir dia Jungkook." jelas Yoongi. "Dia memakai ponsel Jungkook."

"Ponselnya ada bersama korban." si polisi mengerutkan kening.

"Dia akan datang sore ini. Dia bilang begitu."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke flatku."


End file.
